A different kind of a Fairytale
by Daphne Alexia
Summary: So no one nows about there powers but once they do war starts they have to start a whole new live away from where she spend her whole life. Mostly Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**A different kind of a Fairytale**

 **I do not own Winx club but the story line. This is my second story hope you all like it. The first chapter will sound like my other story but not for long.**

 **Chapter 1 introduced and information**

 **POV Daphne**

I am a princess more specific of the kingdom of sparks the heir but I have a younger twin brother. We look similar we both have blond hair, fair skin, and light blue tips Daniel has brown eyes, light green highlights with aqua at the back I have honey color eyes, aqua color highlights with light green at the back. We both have birth necklaces my is a light blue heart with white diamonds gold chain with silver my brother has a necklace that is similar but with a light green flame gem.

Sorry I forgot my name is Daphne Alexia Sparks Domino while my brother name is Daniel Alexis Sparks Domino. We are each closer to a different parent I am with my dad why Dan is with my mom. We have powers that we kept hidden from everyone exempt our parents no one have seen us before. My dad wants me to learn combat when I am older. We are fairy wizards which is rare I am also the nymph of emotions.

We found a book that have pages about us and other girls they look similar as me before and after my pages three girls got my attention they seem like they will be important. In my life one way or another.

 **Chapter one is short but it will be changed because there will be another chapter posted at the same time. Was what I had planed before sorry I going out of the country tomorrow so I have been packing but I will update if I don't update by Christmas merry Christmas and new years but on the road I will try no promise so by for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone looks like my other story.**

 **Chapter 2 new siblings and arrange marriages**

 **One and a half years a later after birth**

My mom got pregnant with triplets two boys and one girl they will be named Riven, Brandon, Bloom. They where born December 10 they are so cute but also born with magic so they will be hiden also. A few months afterwards on my birthday we find out that other royal children are born.

A year later

My parents have leaved to a meeting with Eraklyon, Solaria, and the Harmonix Nebula. They come back very happy. I wish I could just ask the book of faith but I keep patients. Dan and me are getting gifts for each other I got him a light green crown with the letters D.A.S.D. which are the first letters of his full name. I had a very bad feeling about today but what was it? I forgot after our parents return they where very happy. They started by saying that we can not choose who we marry when we are older but instead they choose them. Then they start to say by saying who was to marry **who** Daniel will marry Diaspro, Daphne will marry Thoren, Bloom will marry Sky, Brandon will marry Stella, and finally Riven will marry Musa when they are grown enough.

I was just about to complain when a window was shattered into pieces then a very light skin man appeared he said will will look what I found the royal children of Sparks what will happen if their little secret was shown the people what would they do oh I know they would hut down the kids until they where killed which would have caused war. Then he grabbed Dan by the neck I transformed into Charmix which is a light blue and light green dress above my knees with hearts as decoration with matching mini boots my hair is on a lose ponytail. I used transfer and exchange to switch places I felt like I was just about to die when I was saved by transforming into Enchantix which for me is a one strap shirt that goes above my belly button then a skirt above my knees with Enchantix shoes and my hair was in a loss braid I blasted the man away. Then we went back home but when we got there it was wild we went to hide in my room but then..

I want to say merry Christmas and New Years hope you all like it I cut it short since I am on my phone right now but I going to be out of the state and county also I had written some but it erased sorry hope you all like it also review and guess will Thoren die in my other story or not.

Daphne Sparks Domino ㈈1ㇳ4 ️


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of a sudden a portal appeared a girl that looked like Bloom also me with blond hair and light blue eyes. After she spoke with my parents said that I to take a letter to my aunt and uncle. I then transported there after they read the letter they had a sad face but then they told me to pack Timmy's clothes since he was to come with me. We leaved fast since they said that we should get started. Right after I got back my room my closet was empty so was my Jewry also shoes. So all the things I wear are gone.

My parents where cry while we began to enter a portal will good by Sparks. We appeared at a four story house top level is for Brandon, Riven, Dan., and me. Next level was for our aunt then the second level was for Bloom and Timmy. We found out that her name is Nymthia and that we are in Argentina for a year then we will move to Texas in the United States but every summer we will come back.

We are use our real names since no one knows us. Afterwards we start to unpack all of our things. My room is as huge as half a ballroom. I shower then changed into a light green short and light blue tank top shirt with my hair in a loose side ponytail.

DREAM

 **A blond head boy with blue eyes and fair skin. He is taller is super cute said a girl that was a older version of me. The girl had love in her honey eyes she was beautiful her happiness was true not faked at all. Will my sweet princess you are my everything Daphne. You are my prince that is my other half. Then a boy appeared with dark brown hair and green eyes Princess Daphne what are you doing with this a boy that is not me the prince that you are suppose to marry me but no you had to leave our time to come her. I love him not you because he is my half not you so just forget it. Never your parents will never forgive you if you choose a commoner over a prince you can get disown for these. Enchantix which got a one side strap shirt above my belly bottom that is light blue with light green flames to decorate the skirt is similar which goes above my knees light blue also light green enchantix shoes. My hair is in a bun with a dragon shape crown. Make this annoying prince leave make both forget what just happened. The blond tell her to sing underneath it all.**

 **Underneath It All**

 **(from Violetta )**

 **No, who knows what it's like**

 **Behind these eyes, behind this mask**

 **I wish we could rewind and turn back time**

 **To correct the past**

 **Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you**

 **How I fell, but I can't 'cause I'm scared to**

 **Oh, boy, I wish I could say that**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm still the one you love**

 **Still the one you're dreaming of**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm missing you so much**

 **Baby, let's not give it up**

 **Now, I'm lost in my mind**

 **Don't want to hide, but I'm can't escape**

 **I... I want a new start**

 **'Cause you're my true heart, no more masquerades**

 **Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you**

 **How I fell but I can't 'cause I'm scared to**

 **Oh, boy, I wish I could say that**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm still the one you love**

 **Still the one you're dreaming of**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm missing you so much**

 **Baby, let's not give it up**

 **I don't wanna give this up**

 **So I'm putting on a show**

 **'Cause what we have it's true**

 **And I don't want to let it go**

 **I know that you feel in love**

 **Keep it if you can see**

 **I know one day you will discover**

 **Underneath it's me**

 **Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you**

 **How I fell but I can't 'cause I'm scared to**

 **Oh, boy, I wish I could say that**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm still the one you love**

 **Still the one you're dreaming of**

 **Underneath it all**

 **I'm missing you so much**

 **Baby, let's not give it up**

 **Let's not give it up**

 **You are the best my princess never forget that. Never you are my other half always no matter what in the world happens remember that.**

 **THE END OF THE DREAM**

I really miss my father being with me most of the day. Bloom is being very annoying because she has been trying to get me wear pink but it not going to happen EVER that is so not go with me. I wish that I could met that guy he look like a very good guy.

 **So hope that you like this chapter. Until next time. Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to change it to Nymthia POV for part of this chapter to explain certain thing that were unknown from Daphne's POV of the events.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Nymthia POV**

A long time ago when Sparks was still very young a prophecy was created about a princess that would be born with the most powerful magical that was ever created in the entire world. It would be inside of one girl she would be born with long blond hair, aqua highlights, light blue tips, and honey colored eyes. She would hold a large amount of power more than the rest of the princess before her and after but that will cause her great danger one day she will not find true love in her time period but instead in a different one where only humans make up most of the world.

Princess the gems for the future royal family of Sparks are in grave danger of being destroyed in their own time. It is my task to save them so that the bloodline continues with magic. Warning princess they are not allowed to know that you are from the past. I know that very well by now thanks you anyways. I open a portal since I am the nymph of time I can go and come from anytime I wish. The king and queen are in total shock once they see me. We go to talk in private. Hello I am Princess Nymthia of Sparks nymph of time you must be wondering how I can be the princess of sparks because I am from the past and I was sent to protect your children at any cost possible. It would wise to take them into the future where no person knows who they are I know that you really do not wish to do that but it is for the safety of the kids you could say that I am there aunt so that they do not suspect a thing at all.

"Yes of course but why have I never heard of you before,"said the king. That is because I went missing so my brother became king and everyone forgot about Princess Nymthia of Sparks but in reality I lived in the planted name Sparks that is where we come from I went there because I lost everything that I cared about my true love was killed by a evil man that wanted my magic but my powers are not as strong as the one that a Princess has she is more powerful than the rest of us. I am the nymph of time so I can go through time as I wish.

They will live like human but please hurry time is running out as much as I wish we could talk we must hurry. So you both agree oh I forgot to say that I can read minds the same kind of power that the twins share I also have that power. You should also take the kid cousin since they seem close because of their ages. I so sorry but we must hurry.

You should send Daphne because she can open portal and will not take so long. Here is a note that explains everything to them if only Daphne return I will not be able to come back for him.

Daphne came back awhile later with a small boy the age of the triplets. After everyone has everything that they need we leave. I bought a house a few years ago on one of vist to this time period we will stay there then move so that the kids can go to school. I have this feeling that we will have to try hard but we will make it the kids are going to have to go though a lot of change.

 **Dream**

 **A dragon stands before me in this dark area. Princess the young princess Daphne will go through a whole lot of change she will find what was lost and would have she would never never find in her own time period.**

 **End of dream**

 **So that is the end of this chapter. I also changed my name one that I like much more sorry for that but I am back oh and starting in May I might start updating much more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are now back to Daphne's point of view once she met hind hind a blond head with greenish blue eyes he is the oc character so no Daphne and Thoren pairing so sorry for those that want them together.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Daphne's P.O.V.**

My aunt is very lovely to us but I miss my daddy but not my mother that much she was not the best mom my brother and me will start school until after two more school year so we are to stay in closed until next year or at least most of the time. It is very boring here.

 **2 year later**

I out grow all of my clothes so my aunt bought us a new set of clothes and shoes. It is a great thing that at the school we do not wear uniforms or dress code. We are going to leave tomorrow I am five years old now we are going to pick out new furniture. My aunt bought a new house in the small town of Red Oak in Texas where no person will know anything about our pass.

Our new house is just two stories my aunt gave me the master's bedroom because she did not want to have it for her own personal reason I told her as long as she was alright with it. Right now I just get my new canopy bed that is a queen size bed the walls are light blue colored with dragon figure on the walls. The room has a walk in closet with my own bathroom.

I keep on thinking about the boy he seem so honest about his feelings. I had to block out Alexis or else he would keep the boy away from me forever because he would not want any boy near me. He is getting very worried about me but I tell him that nothing at all is wrong with me.

 **DREAM**

 **The place is full of life. "How are you Dapnhe," said an unknown voice. I fine Harmony but what about you. I fine also.**

 **Time Skipped**

" **How are you my princess", said an unfamiliar voice. I am fine a guy with blond hair and blueish greenish eyes. It is him again was going through my head. Why does he keep appearing why.**

 **END OF DREAM**

 **6 years later**

A new school year is beginning I am now in intermediate I am in 5th grade we all have forgotten about everything from the past exempt our real names I still want to find out who that boy is.

Now I have made a new friend her name is Harmony she has black hair and dark blue eyes. She and me met in a class.

2 years skip

We both play the clarinet we both have the same math and band class. Dan has all of his classes with me he and me use different last names even though he does not always like that boys are near me.

My last name is Sparks while his is Domino. People sometimes think that we are dating until we tell them that we are twin then they are leaved in total shock.

I wear a light blue dress with white wedges and a light blue jean jacket my hair is is a bun. I am also wearing my necklace and a ring with a golden dragon as the design. Once I walk to my third period I see...

 **I am getting out today from school on Thursday may 26, 2016. I am going to miss some friends that I am not going to see for a year and my best friend is moving away so that is how my life is. I going to miss most my best friend and a guy that sometimes mess with me a lot playfully since I am shorter than him he once went down to my high which is a few inches shorter than him and we call each other names like I call him another name while he calls me another name. The place I used a friend of mine live in the town she lives and she told me of the school system and things. So until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So everyone is using real name and I edit the other chapter so if you find anything different that is why.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was him the guy that I have dreamed of before when I was younger but how come I met the person that since I was transported into this time period. The teacher told us all about the requirements for tennis we have to have our physical we turn it into the teacher. Tomorrow we are going to get our lockers. Next I have lunch then Spanish class. My brother sits with me like always.

 **After School**

I took a shower and changed into black sweatpants and a light blue tank top under a light green shirt white wedge heel sneakers and last a gray jacket. Aunt can you drop me and my twin off at the park I took my phone and ear buds so did he. As we jogged we listen to music but I crashed into someone.

When I was about to say sorry. I was staring into blueish greenish eyes. After we got off the ground I said sorry. As I started to walk of someone grabbed me by the wrist. Wait can you at least tell me your name first. Sure my name is Daphne will bye. I said to him before running of to get back to my brother.

When I got to my brother he looked very worried until he saw me come towards him. He said that he worried since I had disappear out of thin air. I told him that I had crashed into someone around the same age as me. He seemed worried at first until I calmed him down after sometime.

Once the hour was over my aunt came to pick us off. When we got home I took a shower then I put on some light blue shorts and tank top. Afterward I dried my hair then and made it into a messy bun. I said goodnight to everyone.

 **IN DREAM**

" **Daphne my princess what is wrong?", said a voice. My aunt is going to make me and the rest of my family move away until who knows when but I hope that you never forget about me. The voice said," It is okay I will never forget you** ".

 **TIME SKIPPED IN DREAM**

 **I am finally back after two whole years. I have changed a whole lot since the I hope to surprise everyone once I see them. Harmony and have only text each other over the two years she does not know how much I have changed since then.**

 **END OF DREAM**

When I woke up I was sad since the dream was so sad. I went back to sleep but not before I started to think of the boy again after many years since I last thought of him.

 **So that is the end for this chapter I do not know when I will update my other story. I started to write since I really miss my friend from school. On the last day of school my friend grabbed my phone and gave it to a boy and he put his number in my phone after lunch I asked them what they did to my phone and acted as the did nothing but it turned out that his number is is my phone now. Also the same friend thinks that the guy liked me I think otherwise now I will not see him for about a year so that is what happened to me on my last day of school will unless I get the courage to ever text him so that happened on my last day of school and he also gave me half of his brownie. So until next time.**


End file.
